1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus to aid in dressing or removing garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many persons who, for various reasons, cannot easily bend or move their backs. These persons have difficulty performing many daily functions, and perhaps one of the most frustrating is the task of putting on socks or other hosiery. Donning hosiery requires bending the back and pulling with the arms, both of which require a degree of agility and back strength which persons with rigid backs or other orthopedic problems often lack.
There is, therefore, a need for a device which will aid in donning hosiery and which does not require bending or pulling or assistance by another person.